Forgetful Demon
by sorrowful1
Summary: Setsuna is forcefully taken by a magical artifact of Eva's. How can her friends save her from a large and dangerous world full of demons, especially when Setsuna could possibly no longer be the girl they knew due to safety measures placed on the artifact


Yay i wrote something! It's not Hanyo Experiment, but i suddenly got the urge to write and this thing came to mind :D

Forgive me for the name, couldn't really think of a good one but i kinda like it XD

Read and try to enjoy lol

* * *

><p>Setsuna grunted as she smashed into the floor once again, her back protesting the newest of the many bruises that was sure to be there when she checked later. <em>"Now that I think about it, no normal and sane 16 year old should be fighting and bruising so much." <em>Setsuna thought, checking her wings quickly for damage.

"_Then again, I was never near to being the definition of "normal", probably not even close to whatever page in the dictionary the word "normal" is in." _She quickly looked up at Evangeline, checking to see if she would attack soon.

_"Maybe I'm somewhere near the word "bird", maybe even "crow". It would certainly fit me..." _

Evangeline cackled loudly, arrogance etched in her voice and even in the very expression on her face.

_"...And sane? Who knows what being sane really is. All warriors obtain some madness throughout their years of fighting. I'm a warrior. I've been fighting for years. I'm certainly no exception. I mean, I am having a deep conversation with myself in my head when i should be training all of my focus on the psycho cackling in the sky..."_

Setsuna shook herself out of her thoughts and focused her attention on the vampire mage. This made the sword wielder scowl slightly.

"_Why does she always cackle when we fight?" _Setsuna sighed.

She, as well as the usual group consisting of Konoka, Asuna and Negi, were in Evangeline's villa. The vampire had insisted they train more since they were apparently getting soft after winning their adventure in the magical world. (or as Evangeline put it, "Turning into even bigger pansies then you all already are by relaxing after a few fucking seconds of no psychotic bigots trying to take over the world instead of training to be REAL warriors and getting out of the pathetic states of 'helpless half-drowned kittens' you're all in!") So here Setsuna was, fighting an overzealous Evangeline and undoubtly getting her ass handed to her.

"You're still weak hanyo! You really need to train more if you expect to protect your precious _Ojousama_!" Evangeline mocked from above. She smirked as Setsuna snarled and stood up, sword in hand and ready to continue training.

Setsuna lunged back in to the air, her wings carrying her quickly towards Eva. The hanyo swinged her sword at the cackling child looking vampire, who easily dodged the sword and punched Setsuna in the jaw. Setsuna spat out some blood, gave out a short chuckle at the ridiculousness that is her life, and continued her barrage of attacks.

Down on the floor of Eva's villa, Konoka, Asuna and Negi lounged by the vampire's extravagent pool. Asuna was lying on a beach chair, ignoring the battle going on above and enjoying her 'me time'. Negi was sitting in the pool, cooling down from his own fight with Evangeline and smiling in childish glee, happy that he was in fact in a pool and having fun in said pool, swimming aimlessly about. Konoka had healed his wounds earlier and now was his time to relax.

Konoka, in contrast with her other two companions, stood by the end of the pool and watched the fight above anxiously. Setsuna was obviously hurt, but she kept fighting at a pace that made the two figures above a blur to her eyes. She smiled as, in a short moment of pause, she saw Setsuna's fist connect with Evangeline's jaw. The two fighters stopped and Konoka noticed Evangeline had a few bruises and even cuts on her person before quickly quickly healing. Her Secchan was undoubtly getting stronger, Konoka couldn't be prouder of her.

She couldn't hear what the two were saying but she could tell Setsuna was smirking at Evangeline who was, surprisingly, smirking back at Setsuna. The two shared some words and then started descending towards the ground.

Setsuna was a bit happy that she managed to straight out punch Evangeline in the face, heck she managed to even knick and cut her a few times here and there, and she wasn't even tired after her sparring session with the dark mage!

But, of course, she still felt she had to train and fight a lot more to even start getting close to being worthy of protecting Konoka. The hanyo nodded to herself as she inwardly promised she would try harder. As soon as Setsuna touched the ground she was glomped to the floor by the girl who was usually the center of her thoughts.

"Secchan!" Konoka yelled as she nuzzled herself into her protector's arms.

"O-ojousama!" Setsuna stuttered back, embarrassed at being hugged by the girl she was secretly in love with. Her blush only intensified as she realized Konoka was dressed in a skimpy bikini.

"Get a room!" Asuna yelled lazily over to the hugging pair, amused at the sight. 'Those two really need to stop dancing around each other and just confess.'

Konoka giggled as she saw Setsuna, still blushing, glare at Asuna.

"Please don't insinuate something so inappropriate about Ojousama, Asuna! I would never-"

"Mou, Secchan! You don't like me anymore huh? Am I so ugly that you wouldn't want to-"

Setsuna blushed and tried to bow, something near to impossible when she was still being glomped by Konoka.

"NO! I'M SORRY OJOUSAMA, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! I WOULD GLADLY ummm uh … crap…" Setsuna cut herself off, now embarrassed beyond belief as she realized exactly what the heck she was saying.

Konoka was now blushing as well, wondering how exactly Setsuna would have finished her sentence.

"S-stop calling me Ojousama Secchan, makes me feel old…"

The two let go of each other, quietly standing next to each other and avoiding eye contact.

Evangeline cackled loudly and walked past the two awkward teenagers, shoving Setsuna into Konoka on the way.

"Go and have fun kids! Try not to get her pregnant hanyo!" Evangeline said, and then walked into a doorway, yelling "Chachamaru! Tea!" as she disappeared inside.

Setsuna, too embarrassed to speak, tied her sword to its place on her back and then walked toward the direction of the pool. Asuna was laughing loudly and Negi smiled, confusion on his face. Though by now he learned it was better not to ask what they were talking about when it involved someone blushing as much as Setsuna was.

Konoka followed, her face losing its blush and slipping back to its usual happy facial expression. She sped up and grabbed on to Setsuna's arm, happily leading the way toward their friends.

"Let's go in already." Asuna suggested, noticing her two friends discomfort. "I feel like playing pool, anyone up for a game?"

Negi eyes brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. He quickly made his way out of the pool.

Setsuna mumbled her agreement and Konoka just smiled and started following Asuna.

Asuna cheered and walked away, leading the group to the game room. Asuna chatted with Negi on the way, trying to fill in the uncomfortable atmosphere the side pony tailed girl gave off behind her. Konoka chatted with Setsuna normally, not commenting on the nods she would get as answers instead of words. Finally they reached the game room, or what Asuna believed to be the game room. The tall orange haired girl tried the door knob and frowned.

"Hey it's locked!" Asuna complained, pushing the door harshly.

"Asunasan, that's not the-" Negi started.

Asuna, irrationally angry at the door, stepped back, raised her leg, and proceeded to kick the door in.

"-game room." He finished lamely, staring at the now open door

"Oh…oh well!" Asuna laughed and then grinned. "Well, now that it's open, we might as well see what's inside!" She then made her way inside, the other three cautiously followed.

The room was a bit plain compared to the other rooms the group were used to seeing inside Eva's villa, but held a certain air about it that had them all a bit wary of being inside.

The walls were painted white with intricate designs in black covering them in symmetrical patterns, the swirls reaching across from wall to wall. Some paintings of inanimate objects and sceneries were hanging as well, each one capable of holding a curious eye's attention without a problem. The places in the paintings looked far too wondrous to have not come purely from someone's imagination, multicolored skies and abnormal looking vegetation in most of the well painted frames. There was no furniture of any kind in the room, but the most peculiar and obviously the main purpose of the room was the sphere right in the middle of it all.

The basketball sized sphere sat cushioned on a violet pillow, which sat on top of a small white pillar. The pillar stood on top of a raised section of floor, almost looking like some sort of alter. The sphere emitted a low light, humming power that every occupant in the room could feel.

"Whoa, what the heck is this place?" Asuna said aloud, strolling around the room to study the paintings on the walls.

"Careful Asunasan, something feels off about this place..." The young mage murmured softly. His own curiosity getting the better of him, Negi cautiously followed Asuna, observing the paintings as well. He stopped in front of a particular one that caught his attention. In it was a dark and grand castle, torrents stood tall and proud on all sides of the structure. Its thick walls assured the world it was fortified nicely, holding in whatever secrets may lie inside. Negi wasn't sure on the size of the castle, but if the surrounding trees, the town aside of the castle, and the tiny smudges that could be people were of any indication, he was sure it was humongous.

Konoka, being the curious girl she is, walked straight to the sphere in the center of the room, taking quick glances at the paintings she passed on the way.

Setsuna, being the worrisome bodyguard she is, followed Konoka closely, the surrounding paintings holding no interest to her while the threat of something happening to her precious Konochan was a possibility in the strange room.

"Ojousama, I do not believe we should be here. I'm sure Evasan kept this place locked up for a reason." Setsuna said, stopping next to Konoka, who was already inspecting the orb carefully.

"Lighten up Secchan, and stop calling me Ojousama." Konoka's said with a small pout, causing Setsuna to blush and try to sputter out something intangible.

"Ojo-Kono-I-but-!"

"Look Secchan." Konoka interrupted Setsuna, her face close to the sphere. "It's like a snow globe! You know, like the one we use to get inside Evachan's villa. It looks like there's a place inside it too, except this one looks like it's more than just a big house. It's like it has a whole world in it!" The young mage tilted her head slightly, her brows furrowing as she continued to stare at the globe. " ... Except something about it feels kind of off to me..."

Asuna, after looking through all the paintings in the room, walked up to where Konoka and Setsuna were. After quickly inspecting the sphere, the small shiver running through her spine warning enough for her to know to get the heck out of there, the multicolored eye girl turned her attention to Konoka.

"She's probably right you know." Asuna pointed a thumb at the still blushing hanyo, indicating who she was addressing with her previous statement. "Evangeline would probably kill us just for the heck of it if she found us meddling with her stuff." Asuna once again glanced at the glowing sphere.

"Plus, if I've learned anything from living with a mage, especially one like Negi-," Negi protested from across the room, turning his attention from a painting filled with what looked to be bloody hand prints. "-It's that messing with the stuff they leave out in the open is bad, but messing with the things they keep locked up is allot worse. Plus the chibi vamp is a dark mage, and I'd hate to see what the heck HER stuff would do."

Setsuna nodded in agreement, intent on keeping her charge out of harm's way. Negi sighed; he had wanted to inspect the sphere a bit.

"Your right Asunasan, let's go and try to fix the door on the way out."

Asuna grinned."Of course I'm right! When have i ever been wrong? Ha!"

Negi grimaced a bit but wisely decided to remain quiet.

Asuna, Negi, Setsuna, and Konoka turned to leave. They walked through the door they had entered by, magically fixed the door, locked it up tight, and never spoke of the room again.

Or at least, that's what should have happened.

As Setsuna, Negi, and Asuna started walking toward the door Setsuna noticed Konoka wasn't following.

"Ojousama?" The sword girl said, turning and walking back to Konoka, worry evident in her voice.

Konoka was staring intently at the sphere, her eyes a bit glazed.

"There's something about this thing... what the heck is it...?" Konoka mumbled. The young healer reached her hand out, unable to resist.

"Ojousama, I don't think-"

Konoka placed her hand on the sphere. The moment she did so the sphere pulsed, giving out a blaring light and radiating power beyond belief. Streams of light poured out and shot toward the ceiling, then fell and raced directly toward the brunette, who was frozen and unable to move from the shock. Just before the streams reached her, Konoka was knocked over; someone had tackled her to the ground. Konoka raised her head from the ground and moved some of the hair that had fallen forward in the fall from her face. She saw Asuna and Negi running toward her location, there expressions that of complete and utter horror. She wondered what was wrong until she noticed they were staring at something behind her. Konoka quickly looked back, as soon as she saw what Asuna and Negi saw her expression turned into one of complete horror as well.

The one who had tackled Konoka was, of course, Setsuna. As soon as the bodyguard had seen the streams of lights racing to her Konochan she had acted on instinct. Setsuna quickly tackled Konochan (inwardly wincing at the fact that she had TACKLED Konochan), and attempted to block Konoka from harm's way with her own body. Fortunately, it worked and the streams missed Konoka completely, she was out of harm's way. Unfortunately, the streams of light, denied their original target, quickly found a new one in the form of Setsuna.

The streams of light quickly bound Setsuna, wrapping around her limbs, torso and neck. As soon as the lights had a firm hold on Setsuna they quickly began retreating back into the sphere, pulling Setsuna with them. Setsuna struggled desperately, there was no way she could reach her sword to try and cut her restraints, it was still tied to her back and her arms were bound to tight to really move.

All of this took place in a matter of seconds. Konoka raised her arm toward Setsuna, just about to scream as she witnessed Setsuna's look of utter terror as she finally got pulled in completely and disappeared into the sphere.

"SEEEEECCHANNNNN!"

Asuna and Negi had just managed to get near the altar as Konoka screamed. Her voice, filled with so much pain and agony, sent pain through their hearts.

The light from the sphere faded, going back to its original glow and hum of power. Inside of the sphere the image changed, what once was what looked to be an entire world was just smoke now. The entire sphere was now a dull grey, inside smoky mist floated about and on top floated numbers. More specifically, the numbers 0:00.

0:01

The numbers were changing, counting up like a stopwatch.

0:02

Asuna quickly ran to the sphere, intent on bashing the thing open to get Setsuna back. Negi grabbed her wrist, stopping Asuna.

"Asuna, don't do anything rash, we need to-"

0:03

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!

0:04

Asuna and Negi turned to the door, seeing Eva glaring at them as she hurried towards them Chachamaru right behind her master. The vampire had immediately rushed to the usually always locked room in her villa as soon as she felt a great flux of power go through the entire place. It had caused the villa to tremble as the waves of power went through. Konoka continued looking at the sphere, her expression still horrified.

0:05

"M-master! We- Setsuna is- I-The sphere-."

0:06

Evangeline ignored the nervous boy, turning her attention to the sphere in the middle of the room.

0:07

"YOU IDIOTS!"

0:08

The vampire rushed passed Asuna and Negi to the sphere. She pressed her hand on the sphere and started murmuring an incantation under her breath.

0:09

Konoka stood from her position on the ground and looked desperately at Evangeline.

0:10

"S-Secchan, she, she's in there!"

0:11

Evangeline paled at the news and mumbled faster. The sphere glowed strongly for a second and then seized. The counting inside stopped as well.

0:12

Evangeline sighed and took her hand off the sphere. She stood still for a second, glaring at the numbers on the orb. "Twelve seconds...twelve FUCKING seconds..."

Konochan was now beyond worried. "E-Eva... what about Secchan...?"

Eva sighed once again and turned toward the other three occupants of the room. She looked them over carefully, mulling over how exactly she could explain. Finally she just decided to be direct.

"This sphere is another one of my creations, just like the magical item that lets us all be here in my villa, this one leads to another location inside of it as well."

"Then Setsuna can just come out when the limit is up right? Just like we can leave your villa at the end of 24 hours?" Asuna asked, hoping for an easy solution.

"I'm afraid not baka. This one is a bit... different." Eva said, her face hard.

Konoka growled. "Spit it out already! What's going to happen to Secchan!"

Evangeline glared at Konoka, the young girl shut her mouth but stubbornly glared back.

"I created this magical item some time ago, back when the school didn't have many fighters to patrol and guard the barrier of the school against demons and such. As you know I'm no more than a child at the school, I have no real magic power due to the cursed spell I'm under. The demons drawn to this school by its great magical presence annoyed me. Living far from the school and in the forest made this place an easy target. Eventually the dean asked for my help, of course I only accepted after I got an incentive out of the deal. On the first chance I got I made this sphere. Inside is … another world; one I created for demons. Whenever a demon would come near Mahora I would capture it inside the sphere where they would live the rest of their days, they could only leave if I let them..."

"So you can let Setsunasan out master?"

Evangeline, once again, sighed.

"No I can't brat. The only way to open the way to the other world inside the sphere would be to infuse some strong magic into it to activate the entire thing. I'm not even gonna ask how it was activated." Evangeline gave a pointed look towards Konoka. The healer bit her lip and looked down, guilt washing over her. "Before I would put a demon inside I would put a type of magical tracker in them, something that would allow me to feel their presence if I were to need to for whatever reason. But since Setsuna went in on her own, she has no tracker for me to find."

"Damn it!" Asuna cursed, looking ready to punch the next thing she sees.

"Also, since I didn't want those demons figuring out some way to escape on their own I cast a spell on the sphere that would affect whoever entered. Who or whatever entered would lose their memories completely unless of course the spell were to be removed."

"So you're telling us Secchan is in there with no memory of who she is with a bunch of blood thirsty demons!" Konoka gasped, getting up and going toward the sphere as if she were about to try to jump inside it to save her Secchan.

"Yes, but unfortunately that's not the worst of it. You see this timer on the sphere here?" Evangeline pointed the frozen 0:12 on the sphere. Everyone nodded gravely.

"In my villa, an hour outside in the real world is 24 hours in here. Inside the sphere, while the timer was activated and running..."

"Spit it out Eva!"

"Inside the sphere a second out here...is a month inside the sphere. Since I managed to stop the count at 12 seconds, Setsuna has been inside the sphere for 12 months; an entire year."

Everyone one gasped, tears poured out of Konoka's eyes.

Konoka, Asuna, and Negi were now glaring at the sphere.

"How can we get Setsunasan out?" Negi asked quietly after a moment, determination in his eyes.

Konoka and Asuna nodded, determined to do whatever they could to save their friend.

The vampire Mage nodded, expecting this.

"The only way to get her out is to put a tracker on her so that I can cast the spell to get her out once I could feel her presence in the sphere, and the only way to do that..."

Eva looked around at all the occupants in the room, the seriousness of the situation conveyed by the look on her face. Finally her gaze fell on Konoka. Eva smirked.

"...Is to go in after her."

* * *

><p>Well that wasn't too bad now was it? lol<p>

reviews are appreciated greatly, flames are welcomed!

Anyone waitin for Hanyo Experiment? I'll update it soon... eventually... maybe XD

~Happy new year!~


End file.
